Wings of Love: A Magical Experience
by Dr. techno
Summary: The Ponyville librarian Twilight Sparkle, who has gotten a lot of friends since she got there, still finds that there is something missing in her life. After her friend Rainbow Dash takes a liking to a seemingly stranger, she start to wonder if that might be the missing thing. She ingulf herself to look up internet sites when she stumbles upon someone that seems to be looking for t
1. A Magical Girl

**- ****A****New****Experience**** -**

The Hoofington - Ponyville express exploded out of the tunnel with a thunderous roar. Smoke and steam billowed from the engine's funnel, leaving a swirling trail of grey vapour in it's wake. As the train sped onwards, the driver casually flicked the remains of a cigarette butt out of the cab, sending it whirling away into the afternoon air.

Inside one of the many carriages, oblivious to the speed, the noise, and the methodical shaking of the train, sat a man.

He looked to be in his early twenties, but he looked younger than he actually was. The combination of lavender shirt and purple tie weren't exactly helping him to appear older, at any rate. His hair was a deep purple, with lighter streaks of pink and purple running through it in narrow bands.

His name? Dusk. Dusk Shine.

Placed precariously on the luggage rack above Dusk was a black suitcase, positively bursting with clothes and other personal effects he had packed in preparation to spend a few days with his friend... Who was, coincidentally, also a girl. Whether that made her his "girlfriend" remained to be seen, though they had been chatting online for quite some time.

This would be the first time they had meet in person. Understandably, he was pretty nervous. Possibly even terrified.

As the train thundered along the track, he tapped his foot in time with the steady, rhythmic beat of "Cla-clunk, Cla-clack... Cla-clunk, Cla-clack" as the wheels of the train slid over the welds between the separate sections of the rails. It calmed down his nerves a bit, but not much.

They had talked through webcams more than once, so he knew what she looked like, but to meet her in person was something completely different. He was afraid she might find him... Well, ugly.

He wasn't exactly the best-looking guy in the world, that was for sure. He'd spent years of his life sitting in libraries with his nose in a book, or working away on a laptop in the dead of night on some personal project; neither of which had done him any favours. He was pale, tall and thin; not exactly what most people would call attractive.

Someone like her, on the other hand, wouldn't have any difficulties finding someone else, looking the way she did.

He'd seen pictures of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the newspapers and such, but while they possessed an unearthly, almost ethereal beauty, she had something... more. Her beauty was more... real. In his opinion, he'd choose her over either of the princesses any day.

He sighed forlornly as he pictured her in his inner eye, her hair dancing in an imaginary wind, her beautiful face, those deep purple eyes that seemed to see into your soul and capture your heart... He shook his head violently and the image shattered like glass. He was daydreaming again; something that, until recently, had been a rare occurrence.

He took the book out of the pocket of his jacket beside him, thinking that he might pass the time with a little reading. It was a rather interesting book; although a little complicated, about inter-dimensional travel.

It was written by someone under the name "Ink Pen", but that was just a pseudonym; no one really knew who he (or she) was. Regardless of whoever the author was, they were also the author of the "Daring-Do" series.

It seemed odd that a writer of fiction would suddenly try their hand at writing non-fiction, and on such a complicated subject too, but they certainly knew what they were talking about.

Suddenly the shrill sound of the train's whistle shook him out of his reverie. Brakes screeching, steam hissing, the locomotive began to slow down.

"Now arriving at Ponyville Train Station! Next stop, Canterlot City Station!" Cried the conductor.

Dusk was surprised. Had they arrived already?

He quickly gathered together his effects, pausing briefly to check his reflection in the train window. His hair was tidy enough, but he suddenly realized he had forgotten to remove his horn.

It was normal practice to transfer the magical energies from one's horn into the hands, but he had been too busy with the packing to do so.

Of course it wasn't the end of the world; it was a lot like having a piercing, but he preferred to look a little more proper in public.

He couldn't do anything about it now anyway, since it took at least ten minutes to hide it properly, and anything quicker would leave him with a red mark on his forehead and a splitting headache.

"Great. First meeting and I've got this thing poking out like a sore thumb." Dusk threw on his jacket and snatched up his suitcase as the train slid into the station.

There were about a handful of other people, sharing hugs and laughing as they found their family, friends and lovers waiting for them. He looked around hopefully, but he couldn't spot her in the crowd.

Eventually, the platform began to clear as people headed off to wherever they were going. With a shrill blast from the whistle and a hissing cloud of steam, the train slowly pulled out of the station.

Dusk began to wonder if he had gotten the message right, if he was actually supposed to meet her here at the station, or somewhere else.

Just as he was about to set off walking into the town, he spotted someone running towards him.

It was a girl, wearing a white blouse and a lavender turtleneck sweater. Her long, shoulder-length hair had the same tone of purple as his, including narrow stripes of purple and pink, quite similar to his own.

There was no doubt about it; it was her. Either by accident or pure coincidence, she had also forgotten to hide her own horn. When she finally reached him, she took a second or two to breathe, before reaching out her hand to him.

"Uh... Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle. Welcome to Ponyville, Dusk Shine." Dusk Shine ignored the outstretched hand and instead went for a hug; He felt it more appropriate than a handshake. An expression of surprise flashed across her face for a second or two, but then she smiled, and happily returned the embrace.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Twilight... Heh, I see you were in a hurry too." She stared blankly at him for a second or two, before she finally realized what he had meant. She pressed a hand to her forehead and groaned a little in frustration at her own forgetfulness.

"Damn! I knew there was something I forgot... I'm sorry, I was just finishing up something important; I guess I just forgot about it... It looks like you did too," she said, shooting him a wry smile.

"Well, I had more time to notice it than you." He pointed out.

They walked out of the station together, into the blazing afternoon sun. The sky was clear and blue, just like it normally was.

As they walked through the streets of Ponyville, Dusk quickly struck up a conversation with his companion. "I have to say, this doesn't seem like the sort of town that has a lot going on in it. Are you sure all those things you said really happened here?"

"Of course! As the Element of Magic and the personal student of Princess Celestia, I'm not the kind of person to go around making up stuff like that! Anyway, is there anything big happening in Hoofington lately? Or in any place, for that matter? I'm always pretty busy, so I don't get too much time to see what's happening in the rest of Equestria."

This was something he had always liked about her; she made it sound like the mundane happenings in other places were just as interesting as her own life; which, in his opinion, was far more interesting than his own.

"Uh, well, now that you mention it, there's a rumor going round that two of the Wonderbolts are couple now, although nothing is confirmed, the Bottled Quality cognac isn't selling so great nowadays... and there have been loads of really weird reports of some kind of blue box disappearing in broad daylight."

It looked like she trying hard to pay attention, but it was fairly obvious that she wasn't quite managing it. She was looking at him out of corner of her eye, but quickly looked away when it became apparent that she had been noticed.

"Sorry, it's just that we're finally face-to-face after so long.. It's a bit weird... To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Just be yourself. That's what I do. That's why I hugged you, it felt more natural than a handshake. No books, no preparations, just me and you, just like when we talk online."

She looked at him for a few awkward seconds. Then, she seemed to make up her mind. Her hand brushed against his, and he took hold of it gently. She looked up at him, and smiled.

He felt a small spark of magic as he held her hand in his; it gave him a weird tingling feeling all the way up his arm, but it wasn't unpleasant or irritating. It felt... good.

She seemed to be just as nervous about this meeting as he was, but it was going much better than he had originally thought it would. "So... Have you planned anything or are we taking it as it comes?" He asked.

Twilight smiled shyly and looked at her feet for a few seconds before replying.

"Uh... I was thinking of going to a restaurant? I've got a particular place in mind; It's really nice. After that... Maybe then we could go home for a cup of tea or something?"

"Sounds like a date. I Probably should drop off my luggage first though, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah, that's probably the best idea. Come on, you can leave it at my place and then we can eat." She took the lead and practically dragged him with her to the town's library, which also served as her home.

[hr]

The inside of the gigantic tree looked like a large, open and slightly dusty study. The bookshelves had been carefully carved into the walls, and a round table sat between two half-circles of bookcases. A beautifully shaped, heavy-looking wooden bust of a horse's head sat in the center of the table.

Twilight led Dusk up to the second floor, which housed yet even more bookcases. Dusk dropped his suitcase by the sofa as he looked around the room.

"This place is amazing Twilight! Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"What, that my walls are filled with books? I would seem a bit weird, don't you think?"

Dusk shook his head. "Not to me. It's like you live in a library. I thought you had a room above or beside it, but you actually surround yourself with books! That's pretty cool... Well, it is to me, at least."

She smiled at this. "Dusk, I [i]do[/i] live in a library." She said, glancing at the clock on the wall as she did so.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Is it that late already!? The restaurant closes in like half an hour. Argh! I planned everything out perfectly, and then the timing screws me over. I was looking forward to a romantic dinner. I guess that's out of the question now." She crossed her arms and scowled, visibly irritated.

"Hey, what did I say earlier? Just go with the flow. I bet there's someplace else we can eat, even if it isn't that romantic." Twilight paused, scratching her head as she considered the idea..

"Well... There is this bar nearby that serves food.. but do you really wanna go there for our first date?"

"Of course I would, as long as I'm with you. I'm a man of simple tastes anyway, so something like that sounds pretty good to me." Twilight gave him a slightly sly smile before suddenly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay then Dusk, let's go eat." Before he could ask what the kiss was for, she grabbed his hand and led on downstairs and outside.

[hr]

The bar wasn't very big, or very fancy-looking. The faint smell of cigarettes and beer hung in the air, but was actually quite a nice place, all things considered. They were sitting and waiting for their order of pizza. They sat for a short while, talking about the different things they liked to do and what was going on in their lives.

"You remember that time you accidentally sent me that high school photo of you?" Asked Dusk.

Twilight giggled. "Oh Celestia! You still remember that!? That must have been the first time we actually talked to each other! That was so embarrassing! Don't say you still have it!?"

"No, I don't. I have to say though, you looked pretty cute in those braces."

Twilight snorted with laughter, covering her face with her hands as she giggled.

Dusk couldn't help but smile too. "I don't want to sound weird, but you look pretty cute when you laugh." She blushed at the comment, tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No, it's not weird, it's actually pretty nice to hear. I really like it when you smile." Twilight replied.

"Here you go," the waitress with rose red hair and a nametag with 'Heart Blossom' on it. She put down two drinks and a big plate with spaghetti she had been carrying "Two drinks and a group plate with the house's pasta."

"Uh, what? Sorry, but we ordered a pizza," Dusk pointed out. The girl checked her orderlist.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I was so sure it was this you wanted. It will take awhile to get it ready-"

"You know what, it's fine," Twilight stopped her. "We can just go with the flow and take the pasta instead, can't we Dusk?"

"Yeah, it's fine. No worries." The waitress left with a small bow.

"Uh... Thanks. Sorry for messing up your order." She hurried on to another table to take their order.

"Guess we got our romantic dinner after all, sharing a plate of spaghetti together. Kinda reminds me of a movie I saw once." Dusk started spinning some strings of spaghetti onto his fork.

"Let's just keep it sensible, ok? We don't wanna do anything stupid on our first date... right?"

"Of course. Just a few drinks. Very sensible." They raised their drinks to a clirr to seal the promise.

[hr]

Later that night Twilight and Dusk Shine came laughing and giggling home to the library. They had taken a bit more than a few glasses after the meal and probably gone a little overboard, but none of them cared at this point. They made their way up the stairs a bit wobbly, but manage to keep each other steady.

"You know, with our IQ combined we should be smart enough to not get this drunk." Dusk broke down in laughter and had to sit down of the sofa.

"Yeah and we will blame each other so badly tomorrow on who's fault it is." Twilight bit her lower lip as a sly smile appeared on her lips.

"What about adding something else to the list of regrets?" She sat down across his lap and looked him in the eyes.

"Ehm, did I miss something just now?" She started tugging with his tie.

"Common, we have been dating on net for a while now. Don't you remember that one time where you stripped for me on the webcam? You were quite drunk that night, but I got to say you had quite the body." She lured the tie over his head while keeping his eyes fixated on her. "Care to show me it again?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" She giggled as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Maybe, are you willing to risk it?"

He looked at her thoroughly from the hips to her face. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a slightly nervous kiss, but he made it as passionate he could taken that his mind was clouded by alcohol. Her skin felt so smooth under his fingers and he dragged them through her silky hair as he embraced her and she did the same.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth and got the taste of the drinks earlier mixed with her saliva that gave it a sweet taste. She moaned pleased as she started rolling her tongue around his and engulfed herself in him.

They kept it up for what felt like minutes before they finally took a breathing break and she rested her head on his. She carefully rubbed her horn against his, something only lovers were suppose to do.

"I don't want you to think I'm doing this just because I'm drunk and you're the most available. I love you, I really do. You have a honest attitude, you have the same taste in books as me and you've got that smile that makes me weak in the knees." He took a hair hanging down behind her ear and smiled sweetly to her.

"Of course I don't think that of you Twilight, if anyone of us should be worried about the other it's me. You have the cutest face I've ever seen with beautiful amethyst purple eyes that could melt ice and a body you barely can take your eyes off and I am the luckiest guy ever to get to know you." She got glass eyed by the compliment and returned the smile.

"Thank you Dusk. I hope this isn't just the alcohol speaking." He gave her a quick kiss.

"That is what I really feel about you. If you think I'm saying it because I'm drunk, I will tell you the same tomorrow to proof it to you."

"I know of something you can do to prove it right now." She removed the last button that covered her purple bra. "Love me." He ran his hands up her bare sides and felt her soft skin.

"I already and that to no end."

He planted another kiss on her lips and slowly started trailing them down her neck until he met her shoulder and continued to her collarbone. She giggled a little as he came to where her breasts began.

She had beautiful C cup shapes and he could make out her nipples through the fabric of the bra. He carefully cupped them to see if she was okay with it and she moaned pleased.

He started massaging them slowly with steady hands and she sounded to enjoy it more and more. He was about to reach around and loosen the bra, but she stopped him.

"Oh no, this has to be equal. Now that I have taken my shirt, it is your turn." He did as she told him and unbuttoned his shirt. He might be pale, but he was conscious about his body otherwise and had started to get a barely visible six-pack. "Wow, I see you have been training. I hope you're ready for a real workout cause I will not go down easy." She reached behind her back and undid the buckle for the bra and letting it fall.

Her breasts was perfectly curved with stiff perky nipples. He took them in a firm grasp as he tried to remember what the books said was the right way to stimulate a female's breasts.

He placed his thumbs on her erect pink nipples and rotated them in small circles as he went back to massaging them that made her moan loudly.

Dusk felt daring and brought her chest together so her pink tops touched before starting to suck on them, Twilight threw her head back and gasped as he rolled his tongue around the sensitive spot in a hungry manner.

"Oh yes, you're a natural at this Dusk, it feels amazing. This is way better than the books described it." Dusk enjoyed himself too, her chest tasted faintly sweet like strawberries. She suddenly pulled back. "Okay then, enough warming up," she breathed. "I think it's time for the main event."

"Wait Twilight, you're not thinking of-"

"Of course not. I'm drunk, not stupid. I've got protection, dummy." She fished out a square purple package from her pocket and opened it. "Are you ready to show me the cause of your bulge?" She looked down at his tight jeans. She actually took out a pair of purple reading glasses that looked incredibly sexy on her.

She didn't wait for him to answer before she started unbuckling his belt and unzipped his flier to reveal his rock hard boner. She gasped slightly at the length of his tool and took a grasp on it.

He breathed sharp in as her slender fingers locked around him and started stroking it slowly. He leaned back in the couch as her strokes became more rapid.

The sensation of her fingers caressing his stiff dick was totally different from what he had expected in a good way. He could only describe it as utterly amazing.

"Oh sweet Celestia, your fingers are magical Twilight. It feels so incredible." Just as he said that, she stopped and quickly wrapped it in the purple condom.

"Sorry, but I have longed for this so long I can't wait any longer." She stood up for a second to take off her pants and revealed her damp white panties. "Look, you made me so wet with all this toying. You better take some responsibility for your actions." Dusk stood up as well with his member standing out like a flagpole.

"Don't you worry, I will." He swept her up and carried her over to her bed instead. "Now this is my first time so this might be a bit clumsy," he said as he laid her down while standing on all four over her.

"It's mine too silly, but there isn't much wrong you can do with just two possible holes."

"Okay then, here we go." He moved down her body past her stomach before stopping at her crotch. "May I?" She nodded and he pulled down her panties.

Her sex was soaked in her juices with swollen pink lips from the teasing and toying earlier. Her clitoris was like a small red pearl over her slit which just asked to be played with.

Dusk placed his thumb on her opening and slipped it in slow motions up and down, each time he moved a little bit closer to the top. Twilight moaned and gasped as he reach the top and rolled his thumb around it just as he had done to her breasts.

" Oh, hmm. Oh yeah, you're so good at this, " she moaned. "Please stop teasing me and move on, I can't wait any longer."

"You are sure you want to do this?" She nodded.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this for so long. Please go on, I'm sure of it." He propped himself with his purple-wrapped member aimed between her legs.

"I'll start slowly and speed up as it comes, okay?" Another nod.

"I'm ready." He took a deep breath.

"Here we go," he said and pushed it inside her. He didn't push more than half of it inside, but that was enough to make Twilight tense up and moan out loudly a bit pained. A small dribble of blood came out which made Dusk freeze. "Don't worry Dusk, you just took my virginity. Please continue, it doesn't hurt too much."

"Ehm, okay." Why was he so scared? she'd said it was her first time so of course she would be a virgin.

He carefully pulled out to the head was the only thing inside before pushing back inside a little further and a little faster. Her moans got less painful and more pleasurable as he started thrusting her in a steady rhythm.

He was now inserting his full length of each thrust he took which made her breasts bounce slightly. The bed was creaking under them, but they were too engaged in the lovemaking to notice it.

Dusk was totally lost in the feeling of having sex with the girl of his dreams. Nothing could describe feeling of her tight pussy gripping around his sensitive cock as he drove it in and out of her.

He felt the wetness of her walls through the thin condom that helped lube her tunnel as he increased his thrusting and drove her mans over in heavy panting.

He grabbed hold of her jiggling tits as he focused on her blushing red cheeks and her eyes that stared back at him and encouraged him to keep on going which he did behind the glasses.

Twilight couldn't believe the feeling of having someone pound inside her like this. It felt incredible. no, it felt much better, it felt better than words could describe.

The books that described this never came close to explain the sheer amount of ecstasy and pleasure that one got from this. She caught his eyes as he cupped her bouncing chest and it seemed he understood what she wanted since he kept on ramming himself inside her.

"Oh yes Dusk, keep going, let me feel that wonderful dick of yours deep inside me! Oh Celestia it feels so amazing!"

"You feel incredible too. You're so tight I can barely contain myself."

She could feel herself starting to lose her grip and that she was nearing her climax. By Dusk's heavy grunts it was clear he wasn't far behind.

"Dusk," she managed to say in between pants. "I'm close, I'm really close."

"Me too, I'm gonna-" She interrupted him.

"Kiss me. Kiss me as we do it together." He leaned down to her and locked his mouth with hers as he kept on thrusting until none of them could hold back any more.

He thrusted inside her one last time as deep as he could and released a big amount of semen.

The cum kept on filling the rubber until it had nowhere left to go than beneath his shaft and to where the protection ended on the outside of Twilight's pussy.

She hit her brink as well, slamming hard around his member. Her juices slashed down, flowing against his shaft and down into the air, mixing with his cum into a messy goo on the bed.

Her grip on him emptied his member of any remaining cum and squeezed more out of the rubber.

They laid there for a while with his softening member still inside her and still kissing deeply and passionate, if a bit tired. He finally broke the kiss and slowly pulled himself and the filled condom out of her.

he tied the end of it and threw it in the bin next to the bed before laying down beside her, both naked and tired with heavy breathing that started to calm down.

"This was certainly a new experience." twilight finally said as she turned to him. "We definitely have to do this again soon."

"Yeah, we should. Next time we probably will remember to absorb our horns." She giggled and rubbed her horn against his which made them both release a small rain of purple sparks.

"Hey Dusk, you're gonna be here when I wake up tomorrow right? This isn't just a dream?" He ran his finger through her long hair.

"Of course I will, Twily. I'll always be here for you." He gave her a last kiss and rubbed her warm cheek before drifting into a deep sleep.

**The****End**


	2. A Rainy Day

**- ****A Rainy Day**** -**

The sunshine pierced through the curtains into Twilight's room and hit her in the back of her head. She turned over, only for the ray of light to blast her right in the face, making her moan in irritation, and so she tried in vain to block out the sun with her hand. It just shined through her fingers, hurting her eyes even with them closed. It felt like she needed more sleep, but the sun was a sign that it was already pretty late morning, so she guessed she had to get up now. She rolled over to put her arm over Dusk's chest and snuggle up to him, but found the space beside her empty. There was no sign of someone being there, no clothes, no sign of last night's ordeal or anything. Had it just been a dream all along? It might as well have been, having Dusk come to Ponyville for a date which quickly escalated into that seemed a bit too good to be true.

She stretched her arms high in the air before climbing out of bed. Spike didn't seem to be home yet, probably another sleepover at Rarity's place. She didn't really understand why Rarity let him do that, she was usually so busy having him over would be more of a bother. Being alone in the house, she decided to get something to eat before getting dressed, something she didn't use to do, but it was Saturday so why not. She went downstairs in her underwear, but froze in the doorway to the kitchen. There, in her kitchen, stood Dusk Shine by the oven and was making cooked eggs. He had a more casual shirt today, a red one with some blue jeans. He must have noticed her standing there since he turned around with a warm smile.

"Morning Twily. Hope you don't mind me making myself a bit at home here. I made some eggs if you want, not too big of a fan of eggs myself." She just stood there for a second before she reacted.

"No, no, it's fine. You making yourself at home, I mean. And yes, I would like some eggs... I'm standing in just my underwear, aren't I?" he lowered his eyes down her body.

"Yep," he said smiling.

"Give me a minute." She hurried back upstairs and started rummaging through her wardrobe. She found a long-sleeved purple shirt and a pair of black jeans. She quickly put them on and went back down to him. Dusk placed the plate of eggs on slices of bread in front of her as she sat down.

"Here you go sweetie, some sunny-side up eggs just for you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead under the horn. He had already removed his and didn't have the usual red ring which meant he had been up for a while.

"Why are you doing this, Dusk? I mean, it's nice and all, but you really don't need to do it."

"I know, but I wanted to do something special for you for last night." He smiled as he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Yeah, you could certainly say it was that." She smiled shyly as she started eating. They became silent for a bit before he asked.

"So, do you have plans for the day?" Twilight actually shrugged, something that she rarely did. This day was filled with things she normally didn't do.

"I had something planned, but that required that we woke up half an hour ago. Can't believe I slept this long, I usually get up much earlier."

"Well there is still a lot of the day left to do stuff. We could go on a picnic, or a walk in the park, or we could just do nothing special at all." She thought about the options.

"What do you want to do? I mean, you're the guest so I think you should decide and don't come with that usual 'as long as I am with you, anywhere is fine,' you must have something you want to do."

"Are there any magical shops in town? I always find stuff in those shops that are pretty fascinating and they are usually quite fun to use. I found this fake breakable horn once and scared my friends pretty bad with it."

"Oh yeah, I've seen one of those, but never been in one. Sure, let's go and find a magic shop, I think I remember seeing one someplace." She stood up to leave.

"Don't you think you should, you know, take the horn?" He tapped himself on the forehead and reminded her. "We walked around with them all yesterday so I think we can go without them today."

"You're right, just give me a minute and I'll be ready." She hurried to the bathroom down the hall. Dusk started cleaning up after breakfast in the meantime when she suddenly came back without the horn. "Come on, let's go then."

"Whoa wait, that didn't even take five minutes. Won't hurrying the process so much leave you with a red mark?" She reached her tongue at him as if that was silly question.

"Don't tell me you still do it without lube. there is this new type of salve that makes it easier to consume it much quicker. It's a bit nasty, but it works. the reason I didn't use it yesterday was because I totally forgot about the horn. Now c'mon, let's go already." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

They walked around the town in the nice warm summer weather. There was a few shady looking clouds in the distant and it had been reports of heavy rain later on the day from the Weather flyers, but that was still a while until so they had time to find the shop. As they walked, there was quite a few people waving to them followed by giggling and cheerful whispering and Twilight seemed to get a bit embarrassed by the attention they got. They met a girl with messy, curly pink hair that fit the description he had gotten of Twilight's friend Pinkie Pie, and boy could she talk. She was rambling on about baking, how cute the two of them were, partying and something about Applejack, another of their friends before she ran off as if she had forgot something in the oven.

"I think I got about ten percent of that conversation." he said and she giggled.

"Yeah, any more than that and your head will explode. Now let's see, I think it was around... there!" They turned the corner and found a shop with 'Magic Relics & Tricks' on the sign above. "It doesn't seem like the kind of store I would normally go into, but now it seems a bit exciting," She said as they went inside.

[hr]

They each came back out with two bags of stuff they had bought. They had also gotten two purple top they were wearing to top off the madness with the other things they had gotten. As they stepped out on the street, the first raindrops started coming down. It seemed they had used more time in there than they had anticipated.

"Uh oh, I heard it was going to be a major downpour this time. Better hurry home." She used her magic to shrink the hat to where she could put it in the bag and he did the same.

They started jogging through the streets as the few drops increased to easy rain. They picked up the tempo as the rain started hammering down so much it was difficult to see. They got drenched in seconds while trying to make their way home. They finally found the huge tree through the shower of rain and hurried inside as a bolt of lightning flared across the sky. They took a short breather and looked at each other completely soaked before they started laughing. They didn't really know what they were laughing at, probably at how drowned they both looked or how they had hurried to get back home over some rain. It was pouring outside now and it was cold. The short bit they had been in it they had gotten soaked enough to make them shiver to the bone.

"I th-think we sh-should get w-warmed up, d-don't you think?" Twilight said with shattering teeth.

"Y- yeah, pro-probably a good i-idea. Sh- should I light up the f- fireplace?"

"Use the m-magic fire orb, this is a w-wooden library after all." He nodded and lit the grey ball in the fireplace with shivering hands and soon it emitted a warming orange glow. "We b-better get these c-cold clothes off." She started taking off her wet clothes to Dusk's surprise, but he did the same until they were in their underwear.

"Is the rain usually this cold around here? it's freezing!" He sat close to the orb and tried to warm himself as she sat down beside him. She levitated the clothes onto the floor in front of the orb to dry quicker.

"N-not usually, probably a cloud d-delivery from the north." She seemed to have a worse shiver than him so he grabbed a blanket from the sofa with his magic and brought it over to them, edging closer to her and wrapping them both in it.

"Here, let me help you warm up. There wasn't much we got done today, uh? Just a short walk and some time in a store before we had to hurry back. Usually we would get more out of the day than this I bet." He looked into the now yellow ord and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Nah, it's fine to have a lazy day now and again. Hey, didn't we buy some self-warming cocoa? Now is as good a time as any to have it." She brought two miniature cups from the bags and gave him one of them. "It says here that it needs a grow and heat spell, simple stuff really." A purple glow appeared around her hands as the small cup started growing to normal size. Her palms emitted the same warming glow as the fire orb and warmed up the drink. He did the same thing.

"Hopefully we won't get as drunk as last time," he joked.

"Yeah, let's hope so." She lifted her cup and he did so as well. The cups were made of plastic so the heat was a tame warmth instead of a harsh burning. They took a sip of the warm chocolate at the same time.

"Mmm, this is pretty good considering it's a warm-up-and-drink cocoa." They sat shoulder to shoulder under the blanket while sipping on their cocoa and looking at the crackling orb.

It was pretty romantic sitting like this while the rain was drumming on the window outside. Her arm felt soft resting against his and he couldn't help but get a sniff of the perfume she had which was very reminiscent of sweet licorice, one of his favorite sweets. She must have notice him taking an interest in her scent since she moved even closer and took his hand in hers.

"You know Dusk, I really like spending time with you. Being with friends is pretty nice, but to have someone I can be this close to is special. It's like having that friend you can tell everything to only much closer and more passionate than a friend. Guess that is the description of a boyfriend."

"I enjoy being with you too Twily, too bad I have to leave tomorrow. I have had such a great time here even though it has only been two days."

"Dusk, can you remember what you said to me yesterday? Could you repeat that?" He scratched himself on the chin. "Don't say you have forgotten?" He smiled.

"Of course not, I remember saying something along the lines of you being the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with the cutest face and the most amazing amethyst purple eyes in the world and a body that has everyone turn their head after you, making me the luckiest guy in the world for being with you." He cupped her cheek with the other hand and leaned in to give her a long kiss. Her cheeks got crimson red as she replied the kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave Dusk. When are you going back?"

"The train is leaving 3pm. Funny, I get the feeling we're quoting some sort of love story, but I can't remember which." He rested his against hers as he smiled.

"Can we do something a bit special this last night you're in town?" She drew a small circle on his chest with the hand she had been holding with him. "It's pretty embarrassing really, but I actually have this sort of fetish and, well uhm... I was wondering if..."

"We could do it?" She quickly turned away from him.

"It's all up to you of course, it's just a silly thing really. Forget I asked, we don't need-" He grabbed her around the stomach while resting his head on her left shoulder.

"As long as it doesn't involve dismembering or me crossdressing I will do whatever you desire."

"Are you sure? It's not as weird as those you mentioned, but still a little strange." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sure, just name it and I will say if it's possible or not - though seeing how it's you, it can't be that bad." She bit her lower lip.

"Well... I kinda like being... tied up, and be talked dirty to. Not like from the roof or anything, just so I can't move much. Sweet Celestia, this is embarrassing."

"Now that isn't too bad, pretty sexy actually. You're pretty naughty for wanting something like that," he moved his hands from around her stomach to her legs, slowly rubbing them. "Wanting to be restrained and left in the mercy of someone else while being talked lude to." He tried falling into the role as the overman and found it pretty easy.

"I know, but I can't help but feel an extra kick out of- ah, it." She eeped as he closed in on her crotch.

"Oh I'd say, you have such sensitive legs. I wonder, where are you hiding the ropes? Maybe under the bed?" He waved with one hand and pulled out a box with ropes and brought it over to them. On closer inspection he found a gagball in there too. "A gagball? Oh you are a bad girl, but I think we will put off the main serving a bit longer." She turned back around and stood on all four.

"Putting it off? Why, now that I started getting excited you're starting to have second thoughts?" She looked a bit desperate and he smiled.

"Oh no, nothing like that, I just thought we need a little more foreplay before we really start." He dragged his finger through her long hair that hung down her face.

"Okay then, let's start with a kiss." She leaned forward and locked her lips with his.

She immediately started invading his mouth with her tongue and he repaid it. He kissed her deep and passionately as he explored her mouth with his tongue for a minute before breaking apart, their tongues hanging slightly out with a short string of saliva between them. Her cheeks were still flushing red.

"Wow, that was a really good french kiss." She looked down in his lap and saw his boxers was staring straight up. "I see you enjoyed it too." She started tugging his boxers.

"What are you planning to do?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"To give you the best treatment I can," she said and revealed his half-stiff member. "Look at this big boy, I think he shall be treated a little special today." She definitely was nervous about this, but tried to hide it.

She grabbed it by the base as she gave the tip a tempting lick that send shivers up his spine. She seemed to like the taste since she put her lips around the head, slowly rolling her tongue around it. He groaned loudly from the pleasure and placed a hand on the back of her head. She moved her hand slowly up and down and took a bit more in her mouth, continuingly rolling her tongue around it. She brought half of his length inside and bobbed her head in his lap while soaking him with salvia thoroughly. He gritted his teeth as the pleasure increased with each bob to the point the building pleasure became almost too much and it seemed as she noticed he was close too.

"Feel free to give me your seed in my mouth, I want to taste your naughty sperm." The dirty talk pushed him over the edge and his hips bucked against her face as he forcefully pushed her head down, making her take the full length into her mouth as he shot strings of semen down her throat.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry. I just tensed up and-" He quickly removed his hand and she coughed a bit.

"No it's okay, it just came a bit sudden that's all. Wow, you still are stiff as a rock. Ready for more?" He took out the red gagball.

"That depends, are you ready to be an obedient pet?" She nodded extensively.

"Yes master, make me your pet. I've been a bad girl and I need to be treated like one." He smiled and put the gagball strap under her hair.

"Okay then pet, give me your hands." She turned her back to him and let him tie her arms behind her back. "Okay, now your feet." She let him do that too. He took a second to look at her where she sat on the floor. "You're right Twilight, this is pretty exciting."

He turned her around once more and ran his hands under her bra and groped her soft breasts, making her moan pleased. He kissed her gently on the neck as he caressed her nipples before lifting the bra up, exposing them to the warming breeze of the 'fire'. With a firm grasp, he started rubbing her soft breasts with muffled moans from her, encouraging him to continue. He enjoyed the feeling of her tender skin in his hands and her nipples as he pinched them between his fingers, making her lean her head backward and letting him trail his kisses down her throat.

"Oh wow, you're really enjoying this, aren't you," he whispered into her ear. "I got to say I really like this too, though those wet panties might be a bit uncomfortable." He snaked his right hand down her body and down her bright purple panties.

He immediately felt how moist she was and how it had swelled slightly from the small amount of foreplay. He moved his middle finger up and down her smooth lips. She moaned loudly or as loud the ball allowed the sound to escape as he drove his finger past the lips and into her wet tunnel. He slowly drove it in and out while he kept on massaging her breast with his other hand. She squirmed as he inserted a second finger inside her and started going faster with small, wet sounds. Her cheeks were blushing crimson from the excitement and ecstasy and breathed shallow that got muffled by the red ball which were starting to get covered in drool.

"You're completely soak down there Twily, if I didn't know better I would say you were leaking." He took his fingers out and held them up for her to see how wet she was. His fingers was glistening and a string connected them. "You're a really naughty girl Twily, enjoying yourself like this." She looked at him with pleading eyes to put them back in, but he just smiled and push her forward onto the carpet.

It wasn't a hard landing, just a small thump and was softened by tye rug. Dusk pulled her hips more up so she stood on her knees with her ass in the air and face down. He pulled her panties almost completely down her legs and revealed her damp sex. Dusk was tempted to just jump to the good part, but decided to tease her a bit more. He spread her legs further apart to get a better view of her pussy before locking his mouth around it. He could feel her shiver in delight as he ran his tongue along her slit and tickled her pearl at the end. She tasted wonderful, a hint of licorice in her general sweetness. He dug his tongue deeper in which made her come with a long and drawn out moan.

Twilight was breathing heavily through her nose as waves of pleasure hit her. Feeling him driving his tongue into her pussy and enjoying her taste was a weird, but very pleasurable experience. His hands was rubbing over her strutting butt and the humming helped to push her closer to a climax.

"You taste great Twilight, you have an almost addicting taste," he stood up on his knees. "But I think it's time to get to the main event." He teased the edge of his sword along her slit before pushing it inside her.

She hadn't expected the sudden injection and the fact that it was bare added to the surprise. She could feel the veins of his cock rubbing against her walls which was incredibly exciting, but at the same time she couldn't risk any 'accident,' at least not until she was ready. Just as sudden as he had put it in, he pulled back out and she looked confused up at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do something that risky, I just needed to make it slip in more easily." She wanted to ask for what, but she could guess it plus the gagball.

He spread her buttcheeks a little and put the tip between them. Twilight relaxed as much as she could when he suddenly pushed inside. Her mind went into a complete bliss of feelings, it felt so strange and weird to have him in her rear, but soon the feeling changed into pleasure. Her ass was tight even with the lubrication from her lower lips, but he kept on thrusting inside her. She came with muffled cries for each time his hips met her rump with a slap. The new sexual treatment seemed to turn a switch for her since her eyes rolled up in her head and she seemed to smile with the gagball still in her mouth. He grabbed the point where her hands were tied and lifted her off the floor as he kept on slamming his length into her, going faster and harder as best as he could. Her yelps got higher as she neared her brink and Dusk felt he couldn't hold back for much longer either.

"Oh goddess, you've got such a wonderful ass Twily! I can't hold on much longer, can I do it inside?" She nodded so he kept on going. "Oh yeah, I love you so much Twilight! I'm coming, I'M COMING!" He thrusted one last time inside her and his hips started bucking.

His semen sprayed into Twilight's ass in big loads and coating her rear tunnel with his white goo. The warm fluids filling her sent Twilight into a bliss as she tried screaming in pleasure and arching her back. She clenched hard around his cock and drained it for any remaining seed. The orgasm made her sweet liquid run down the inside of her leg as she quivered before falling limp to the floor again, lying on the side and breathing heavily through her nose. He fell down behind her, tired as the shallow light of the fire orb shined over them. He loosened the ball so she could breathe normally again and the rope around the hands.

"Oh Celestia," She said between heavy gulps of air. "That was definitely... something new. A good type of... new though. Thanks for going along... with this." She reached behind her and found his face.

"My pleasure, literally. I might find it a bit strange, but for you it makes it more than okay." He took his arms around her and hugged her closely. "I love you so much Twilight, I really do and not just because of this."

"I know Dusk, and I love you too. Next time we might do whatever you want, deal?"

"Sounds nice. Deal." He manage to untie the rope around her feet and fell asleep on the carpet with his arms around his beloved girlfriend, both with a smile on their face.

**To be continued...**


End file.
